The invention relates to a lifting and positioning device for platelike workpiece carriers. Such a device is known from the DE-PS 32 44 924. The transporting device for workpiece pallets shown in the latter comprises a conveying means which rotates in a guide duct and carries the pallets which are guided in the guide duct. A stopping and positioning device is assigned to every processing station and comprises a stop, which is movable in the conveying path for stopping a pallet, as well as locking bars which cooperate with wedge-shaped or conical stop surfaces of the pallets, lift the respective pallet from the conveying means and fix it in a predetermined position. The known lifting and positioning device is arranged below the guideway of the conveying path and to the side of the guide duct. The stop surfaces assigned to the pallet are formed at two cylindrical pegs which face downward. Platelike projections with wedge-shaped locking surfaces serve as locking bars. Two locking bar plates, which are movable into the duct, are provided on one side of the guide duct, one stationary locking bar plate being located opposite each movable locking bar plate beyond the duct. Both the movable locking bar plates and the stationary locking bar plates cooperate with the defined stop surfaces of the cylindrical pegs.